


That damn tweet

by cliffordgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, No Smut, One Shot, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordgirl/pseuds/cliffordgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Luke's 'Who's your daddy' tweet which he later deleted. This is what I imagine happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	That damn tweet

"Lucas Hemmings! What the hell!? Delete that tweet right now!" Ashton came storming into the room frowning at the phone screen in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked innocently.

"You bloody well know what, you dick. Delete that tweet right now".

"I don't know what you're talking about...Daddy", Luke grinned. Michael sniggered and looked away from the Fifa game he and Calum were playing to where Ashton stood in the doorway arns folded frowning at Luke.

"I keep getting tagged by the fam in your damn tweet, that's what." He sat next to Luke on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm not anyone's daddy, and I'm definitely not 'daddy af'. Please just delete it?" 

Luke rolled his eyes before picking his phone up off the coffee table. "Fine, I'll delete it. Happy now?"

"Yes, thanks" Ashton replied before putting his feet onto the table and stretching loudly.

Luke narrowed his eyes at the back of Calum's head and laughed under his breath.

@Luke5SOS Calum is daddy af


End file.
